I have a brother?
by silvertaiyoukai
Summary: what if Inutaisho's first wife was Izayoi and his oldest son was Inuyasha, what happens when inupapa comes back with his new lover, how will Izayoi feel and react? will sesshomaru and inuyasha get along? find out now


**I Have a brother**

It was a sunny afternoon at the western palace. Servants as always doing there bidding, Izayoi chatting away with one of the other ladies of the court. Today was a joyful, yet rumpus day because it was the young prince's birthday. Everywhere the 13 year old hanyou went he would be congratulated, Izayoi took note of this.

"so Izayoi what seems to be running through your mind right now?" asked the Eastern lady, polietly, while exaniming her long nails.

Izayoi gave in a warm smile " nothing much just waiting for _his_ arrival" she sighed while day dreaming a bit. The eastern lady made a sarcastic 'oh' , risibling Izayoi in pure humor. The eastern lady was happy to see her friend in such a prattle way. Well why wouldn't she it's her son's 13 birthday and her husband is finally returning to her.

" milady, sorry to interrupt you but there is someone who seeks your presence, in the main lobby"

Izayoi cocked her head, who would want to she her, usually it was only Inutaisho but he's not here right now, besides she's human who would listen to her rights and wrongs?

"what is there name?" she asked nicely, while getting up. the servant scratched his head, thinking if this person had told him there name, he sighed bluntly.

" no milady, she had said that it was very urgent- oh and what she did say though was that she's here for a trade or something, i apologize for my memory isn't as good as it was back in the old days" The old servant behested

Izayoi giggled and stood up knowing for sure who this trader was. The eastern lady though didn't believe this foolishness and narrowed her eyes. Glancing at the bland servant, who gave her a wink,she gasped lightly while growling at him.

"if you'll excuse me my friend but i guess duty calls" Izayoi spoke sarcastically, knowing it wasn't something big and important. The teal haired lady nodded "but of course"

They left in a jiffy but the servant stayed back a bit, glancing over his shoulder he mouthed to the eastern lady, who only sharpened her claws and bared her fangs at him.

"call me" he signaled with his fingers, the teal lady couldn't take it any longer and threw a big vase at him, that sat present on her left side. It hit the guy, knocking him uncounsious. The eastern lady nervously postioned her self in a different direction while softly mumbling something to her self about hideaous men.

The bashful woman made her way to the main lobby, grinning like a little girl when she spotted her unexpected, famillar barter.

"Izayoi it's been far to long, ne?" The old woman spoke anciently, yet slowly. Licking her lips since they got dired real fast. Izayoi giggled and nodded "yes the same goes to you, for a second i thought it was someone from the court or the clique, boy was i nervous"

The old demon woman nodded in approval while glancing around the palace. " so what do you have for me today?" Izayoi asked while twirling around in the open room like a ballerina. Playing with a strand of her lush coal hair she skipped over to the old demon's side.

The old lady could only laugh, making Izayoi pout a bit. "what seems to be the matter?" she asked kind of mad that the elder woman laughed at her, the western lady. But she knew as much as the elder that she was just kidding around.

" time goes by so fast, eh?" Izayoi spoke softly her mood changing to calm and serene. The older woman nodded and chuckled making the human woman flinch a bit. yes i remeber when you where only 15 and your parents had abonened you,because you fell in love with a certain dog demon Izayoi had to laugh at that.

They stood there in scilence for a bit,no one talking, the eastern lady had decided to check this little visit from some person, she didnt trust anyone, even if they where really close or not, she could sense a powerful energy around the old woman, and those crimsion eyes they were so deadly.

'' So like i asked before what do you have for me'' Izayoi broke the scilence, somthing wasnt right, she sould see something strange in those eyes of hers, they werent friendly and warm, more like cold and dangerous. Izayoi shivered a bit.

What was going on here. The woman starred at her, clapping her hands for the humans full attention, she began. She had a old rusty sack placed on her crocked back, gently pulling it over she cleared her throat. Izayoi looked worried now, what could be in that bag. What if there were deadly katanas and spars or worse both.

Izayoi raised a elagant eyebrow at the woman as she searced through the rummage of things, just what was she getting. A grin slowly spread on those dried, cracky lips of the elder known as Nimi. Mentally nodding in agreement with her mind she took out the first item.

Izayoi almost blanced when she saw that ugly grin on her battered face, making the overall effect not so pretty. '' um Nimi, i was hoping something- you no more new and less ordinary, whats so special about a necklace''

Izayoi spoke softly not wanting to upset the old woman, so mad that she would want to do something deadly, Izayoi nervously kept her eye level as down as possoble not ever would she want to stare in those crimsion deadly eyes again.

Nimi smirked at the uneasiness that surrounded her body, perfect.

'' no child, but you should never judge a book by its cover, it may look like a normal necklace but its more then what meets the eye'' Nimi finally pondered, Izayoi narrowed her eyes ' what did she mean more then what meets the eye'

Before Izayoi could ask what that meant, the necklace was shuved in her face, Nimi held it out for her, she gulped in protest, it was very pretty though she could try it, ne, it wouldn't hurt to try on. Her hand reached out, Nimis smirk widened her hand was a few inches away.She stopped, what was she doing, was she crazy, kami knows what this woman is up to.

Swiftly she drew her hand back. '' come on try it on, what are you waiting for it would look great on you besides it won't bite'' she spoke fast. Getting impatient. Her crimsion eyes boring into her chocolate ones. Izayois mind affirmed that she should go ahead nothing would happen. But she declined the offer because she got a edgy feeling from this woman, now that you mention it.

Izayoi nervously fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono, while taking a step back. She wished her friend was here, with her, she was a demon after all she could of defened her. Nimi stood there calmly, patiently for the right moment and oppurtunity, god what was wrong with this human was she broke or something.

A low growl escaped her mouth, she bared her fangs. Izayoi blanched and was at the level to scream for help. Was this really that old kind Nimi she knew of, the one that respected her even though she was human, the one who took her in when she was 15, when her own parents abonded her because she was pregnent with a hanyou.

Izayoi was in shock, maybe she should run back as fast as she could to the saloon room, where she could get help. Wining she knew she wouldnt make it in time. Nibiling her nails she shook her head in depresson.

Cupping her head she whispered softly, spite her being human she was pretty brave. ''no''

''no!'' she screamed ''leave me be, i dont know what your leading me into believing but it wont work!'' she hollered, helplessly

Nimi laughed evily, leaving a shocked Izayoi off guard. Her grey hair flew out of the ribbon that it was tied in and up in anger, her face turned red, while her nails grew and her fangs grew as well. Izayoi covered her mouth in fright. Nimi was at her side in matter of seconds, a claw slowly clicking at the woman's neck. Izayoi whimpered and shut her eyes, not wanting to look at the beast.

Hoping someone will come to her rescue. The eastern lady narrowed her eyes, but stayed calm, sharping her claws she growled softly, knowing there was something fishy going on here. ' dont wory Izayoi im coming' she reassured in her mind.

Clentching her fist she walked out of the corner, Nimi raised the clawed hand sweeping it down, but before it could come in contact with the human there was something stopping its way. Nimi looked down to see another brat. This woman was pretty strong she smirked but not for long.

Nimi smiled and used her other hand to claw the woman but she missed greatly, Mayumi kicked Nimi in the face making her fall backwards. Izayoi winced in pain as the mark of the beast still lay fresh on her neck. Mayumi looked back at Izayoi, and smiled.

'' thankyou Mayumi your the best'' she complemented, the pale lady smiled ''that i am'' Nimi took this the perfect oppurtinity to strike back at the wrench who dare ruin her plans. Growling she concentracted untill all the energy was put in her claws, white miasma started pouring on the ground eating whatever lay in it's place.

Izayoi smiled, but gasped as her eyes went wide in true horror, '' no! Mayumi watch out, behind you'' The eastern lady looked back only to be connected with Nimis poisonus miasma. Mayumi screamed in pain and fell face flat on the ground. Izayoi screamed in horror as Nimi came closer and closer.

''your turn, wrench!" Izayoi fell back and covered her mouth. ''die!'' Nimi screamed

''no you didnt!'' a voice echoed through out the palace, it was Inuyasha, her own son to her rescue. The hanyou ran infront of his mother to protect her, growling he used his own claws, scratching her face.

'' that's it you filthy hanyou, die!'' she swiped her claws at him, Inuyasha smirked and doged quickly.

''hey your not so bad for a old hag, but i think you could do better then that'' he teased and punched her and ended the battle with a sweep of his claws. Nimi screamed in pain and then cursed her final words before dissaperaing in a cloud of miasma.

'' may evil and hatred befall on these cursed lands-''

''ya, ya whatever you wrench enough with the lecture'' Inuyasha yelled

''curse you hanyou'' she snarled

'' thankyou my son, if it werent for you i could'ev died-'' she cut her self off when she remebered Mayumi. Tears streamed her face as she looked back to she the battered, limp body of her best and true friend, the eastern lady.

Izayoi fell down to her friends side and picked her head and placed it in her lap. '' Mayumi, no please your going to be okay, dont leave me!'' she cried while hugging her best friend. Inuyasha wiped away some tears that escaped his eyes, knowing this was going to be hard for all of them.

Softly gripping his mom's shoulder for comfort he knelt down and embraced her. Letting her cry on his shoulder '' Inuyasha! what are we going to tell everyone'' Izayoi gasped and looked down at her dead friend, brushing some teal hair out of her face, she whispered

'' how are we going to explain this to the eastern lord, how will he take it'' she cried, worried as to what the eastern lord might do to her.

'' dont worry mother, i'm here with you, i promise nothing will happen, father will return quite soon he,ll deal with it'' She nodded and uttered her last words to Mayumi.

'' may you rest in peace my dearest friend, where you may go in the after world, i hope your happy good bye and i'll always miss you'' Izayoi got up and ran out of the room, baring not to look at her dead friend any longer. Inuyasha looked down at the limp body and sighed

''ya what she said, hope you rest in peace'' Inuyasha went out of the room letting the battered body lay limp on the ground.

**A/C: awe poor Mayumi, risking her life for her dear friend, it's sad to see that one of your loved ones are gone to another world. R.I.P Mayumi. **

**Please review my story, promise that sesshomaru and Inutaisho will be in the next chapters, this was just an introuductory chapter. please R&R untill next time, see ya **


End file.
